mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 56: Wet Hugs
"Wet Hugs" was originally released on May 23, 2011. Description After recording in the comfort, safety and familiarity of our daddy's house, we've returned once again to our respective Midwestern and Appalachian home bases. It's sort of like that song "Country Roads, Take Me Home," only ... um, in reverse. Suggested Talking Points Kirk Cameron: Envoy to the Stars, GORP, Never Been Embraced, Candybeer, Crushed by a Yeti, Futureballs, Blanketarian, Where's Falcone Outline 04:14 - My six month anniversary is coming up, and I don't know what I should do. I've been told everything from just dinner, to a movie, to flowers, to jewelry. What do you guys think is the appropriate thing to do for a six month anniversary. I am 22. My girlfriend is 21. Our anniversary is on Monday, the 23rd, but I'll listen to your show in the morning and won't be seeing her until the evening, so I'll be able to act on your wisdom before I see her. -- Joe 08:11 - I've been dating my boyfriend for almost six months, and we've been living together. I have way more vacation time from work than he does, and that sucks, but I want to be able to have fun with my time off even if he cant be with me. I love to go backpacking, and I'm in a backpacking group that plans on 5 or 6 trips a year. There is an awesome plan for the end of the month, but he says he can't get the time off work. He is self described as very jealous, and he doesn't like any of the men he knows who are going on this trips. I want to go, he doesn't want to go, and we've been fighting about it every day for too long. If you brothers tell me I'm wrong, I'm ready to give in. Help please! -- Controversial in California 12:48 - Y - Sent in by Curly Headed Poet, from Yahoo Answers user Kevin B, who asks: What do hugs feel like? I see people hug in school all the time. What's it like? I've never hugged or been hugged by anyone. Could you please describe it in detail? 16:52 - As a homebrewer, a few times every year I host a beer party to share my works with about 10-15 friends. I decided to try this with an MBMBaM-listening party. Could be fun. I would be compelled, however, to make a Brothers McElroy ale, which brings me to my question: What should be in the MBMBaM brew? What should it be called? -- Brian 20:31 - My BF broke up with me six months ago, and I was devastated. He moved home. We only talk about once a month now. He constantly texts me, saying "I miss you," or "I've been thinking about you a lot." I am still very much in love with him, and am confused by the mixed signals. What's the deal? -- Confused In Love 23:16 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Yeti Education Committee, who asks: Do you think it is possible for Yeti to accept JesusChrist as their savior or does God not want yeti in heaven? Assume the Yeti speaks English, the language of Jesus. 29:05 - MZ - Personal Message from Michael McLoughlin, and another from Ryan Math. 35:40 - Money Zone jingle 37:02 - Y - Sent in by ?, from Yahoo Answers user Bill Steven, who asks: How can I touch my girlfriend in class? Me and my girlfriend want to touch each other (just squeeze her ass or squeeze her boobs) but we can't hang out after school cause she's grounded. We only have one class together and we sit in the back, and I need to know how I can do that kind of stuff without anyone like other kids or the teacher seeing us. Help please! 41:07 - I'm in a bit of a pickle. I have to plan a bachelorette party, but here's the kicker - we can't have booze. The other bridesmaids don't drink for religious reasons. Now I have to come up with something sassy and fun that doesn't involve drinking, and I'm betting that penis paraphernalia will be frowned upon as well. -- Bumfuzzled Bridesmaid in Cashville 43:55 - I just recently discovered that I am gay. I couldn't be happier; however, I have been going out with a girl for a few weeks before my discovery, and now I need to end it between us. How can I break up this relationship while keeping her as a friend? -- Mitch 49:22 - Housekeeping 54:02 - FY - Sent in by John Ireland, from Yahoo Answers user Jacob Magnety, who asks: What can I use as an alternative to milk to get the calcium i need for strong healthy boners? Quotes On The Souls of Yetis Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Marriage Category:Tattoos Category:Jingle